


We Live In A Beautiful World

by HanaW



Series: Beautiful World [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cybersecurity Engineer Alec Lightwood, Deaf Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restaurant Owner Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaW/pseuds/HanaW
Summary: Alec Lightwood had his own cybersecurity company to run. It meant that he was busy and occasionally forgot to have lunch. When his concerned sister dragged him to the new Indonesian restaurant, Alec saw the most beautiful man he ever laid his eyes on. Alec was pleasantly surprised when the beautiful man started using sign language to communicate with Alec after he saw Alec did so with his sister.





	We Live In A Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this buzzfeed post.](https://www.facebook.com/BuzzFeedNews/videos/1436074923080188/)
> 
> You can also see that I borrow Alec's profession and firm from Mr. Robot.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

 

Alec Lightwood was a busy man. He owned a cybersecurity firm that he built from scratch. When he graduated from MIT 4 years ago, he was hired as a cybersecurity engineer in one of the best cybersecurity contractor in the States, Idris Cybersecurity. With his bright mind and technical skill, he quickly gained reputation as one of the best cybersecurity engineer.

 

As a good cybersecurity engineer, it meant that he was a fantastic hacker. After a little hacked here and there, he knew that the companies he helped protected was not good, they were evil, really. He explained everything bad about their clients to his former boss, Victor Aldertree, but he said that was not their problem, especially not his. They were paid to protect those companies, so if Alec still needed his job, he had to ensure that they were protected, no matter how bad they were.

 

Alec couldn’t live like that, he knew he rather be starving than take payment from those evil conglomerates. So he quitted.

 

When he was trying to get another job, Jace and Izzy suggested that he built another cybersecurity firm that is not protecting evil since he was a god of cybersecurity (their words, not Alec’s).

 

At first, Alec thought that have his own firm was just another dream that out of his reach, but with their constant support  he started to entertained the idea. His parents supported his decision to start his own firm and even willing to helped financially in the beginning. After a year of hard work and tears and blood, his own cybersecurity firm, Allsafe Cybersecurity, started to gained popularity from their good work. Not long after, he had been able to returned the money his parents gave him. And the most important thing was that he had been able to bought a nice loft in Brooklyn. His own firm and home, that was all Alec needed.

 

For now, with so many clients (that Alec had hacked to make sure they were not evil), Alec and his employees were really busy. As a perfectionist, Alec had to ensure that everything was going well himself. Alec couldn’t remember when was the last weekend he didn’t spend in his office. Jace was complaining that he hadn’t has his working out partner in forever and Izzy was complaining about his eating habit.

 

He really really loved his siblings, he would take a bullet for them and everything but sometimes he wished they just get off his back and leave him in peace. Though deep down, he knew they were just concerned about him.

 

One afternoon while Alec did his monthly review of any cyber attack that tried to get to his clients, Izzy came barging to his office without warning. Izzy stood in front of his desk with her hands folded in front of her chest and a glare that would kill any lesser man than Alec. Alec just sighed.

 

“ _ Yes _ ?” he signed.

 

He was born deaf. He learned ASL when he started to learned to read. His parents being the good parents they were, also started to learned ASL. Later, his siblings learned sign language too from a young age because they wanted to communicate with their big brother the way they parents did. Alec really loved his siblings.

 

“ _ Now is a break time but you are still here, working in your office when you should be out to have lunch instead, _ ” she signed back, her glare still had not left her eyes.

 

“ _ I really didn’t realize it was already break time, _ ” he signed back while glancing at his clock. Izzy eyes went soft and with a sad smile she signed “ _ Typical you big brother. _ ”

 

Alec just raised his eyebrows.

 

Izzy smiled, “ _ Come on, let’s have lunch together. I know this new Indonesian restaurant near here. Clary keeps talking about how good the food is. _ ”

 

Alec smiled. A lunch with his sister was such a good idea.

 

-

 

Going to lunch with his sister was definitely a bad idea. So many people were out in this time of day and Alec really didn’t like to be in the middle of this many people. His sister’s grip in his hand was the only thing that made him didn’t turn back to the safety of his office. After 10 minutes walk, they finally arrived at the Indonesian restaurant named “Rumah”. When he first entered the restaurant, he was assaulted with the very nice smell of food. He could feel his stomach grumble. Izzy just smirked at him.

 

The restaurant was fairly busy and crowded, a signed that their food was really good. Luckily, the waiter in the front door said that there were one table for two left at the corner of the restaurant. He and Izzy sat and waited for the menu while they looked around the restaurant.

 

He liked it here. The wall was covered by a brown wallpaper with floral pattern. The sofa he sat on was very comfy and the lighting was just right. Overall the restaurant gave him a homey and cozy vibe that made him relax. 

 

After a moment, the most beautiful man Alec had ever laid his eyes on brought them the menu. He had a beautiful caramel skin, a mesmerizing pair of brown eyes that were lined with kohl and soft looking hair. But what drew Alec the most was his lips, his pink lips that formed into a really beautiful smile.

 

Alec was staring. He knew that the man was saying something about the menu or recommended foods here, but Alec was too stunned to read his lips. After the man’s lips had stopped moving and he smiled at them, Alec was out of his trance. He felt his cheeks warming and he saw that Izzy noticed. She had a mischievous smile on her lips that screamed trouble. He cursed himself and started looking to the menu in front of him. The names of the foods were unfamiliar to him and he had no idea what to order.

 

He signed to Izzy “ _ What does the chef recommend here _ ?”

 

Before Izzy could reply, the beautiful man beside him started to signed “ _ Honestly the chef did not have a recommendation because she loves them all greatly, but I would recommend this, _ ” he winked.

 

The beautiful man pointed something in the menu –  _ Nasi Goreng Rendang  _ \- and Alec, once again stunned because he couldn’t believe his luck that the man of his dreams could understand sign language.

 

He never had a problem if he went out and most of the strangers couldn’t understand sign language. He didn’t like to use hearing aid but he used to read their lips. He always bought a tiny notebook and a pen just in case he needed to communicate with strangers. But having other people did a signed language to communicate with him was... nice. He felt like he was not any different from them.  He never felt self conscious or anything because his family and friends always ensured him that he was fine the way he was but communicating with  sign language just felt nice.

 

He blinked hard to stop his staring at the beautiful man and looked over to the part of the menu that he pointed out.

 

He signed to the beautiful man “ _ I’d like to order what you recommended. _ ”

 

The beautiful man smiled his mega watt smile and Alec swooned inside. The beautiful man (Alec really had to find out his real name because he could not keep calling him “the beautiful man” inside his head) turned to Izzy. Alec was sure Izzy had ordered something but he didn’t know what because he was busy staring at him. After he wrote their order, the beautiful man winked at Alec and gracefully turned in his heels to give their order to the kitchen. Alec couldn't help but noticed that the beautiful man had a very nice ass.

 

When he turned back his attention to Izzy, she was smiling so wide and her eyes sparkled.

 

“ _ Don’t, _ ” he signed to Izzy while rising his eyebrow.

 

“ _ I don’t know what you’re talking about! _ ” she signed back while hiding her grin. Oh she definitely knew what he was talking about.

 

Alec just glared to his sister because he didn’t want to feel embarrassed in front of the man of his dreams. Izzy chuckled and signed

 

“ _ Relax big brother! He was quite charming, right? _ ”

 

Alec couldn’t help but agree.

 

-

 

Magnus Bane was a busy man. He owned the hottest night club di Brooklyn, Pandemonium, that he built from scratch. Magnus being Magnus, he always there every night to made sure that his club running smoothly. So, day time was when Magnus got to rest. Except now it wasn’t.

 

Catarina and Ragnor convinced Magnus that it would be a great idea if Magnus make an Indonesian restaurant after they tasted his mother’s Nasi Goreng. When presented with the idea, his mother got really excited. Magnus had vowed to do everything within his reach and beyond to make his mother happy so “Rumah” was born.

 

Now, his night was spent to made sure Pandemonium running smoothly and his day was spent to made sure Rumah running smoothly.

 

3 months after its opening, Rumah gained popularity for its good food and cozy atmosphere so it was never empty. Lunch time meant Rumah was really busy so since he wasn’t confident enough to cook for other people, Magnus helped by being a waiter for his customers.

 

One afternoon, he saw the most beautiful man he ever laid his eyes on walked and sat in one table at the corner of the restaurant. The man sat with a beautiful woman who looked like him so Magnus was sure that was his sister. Magnus walked to their table and brought them the menu.

 

“Welcome to Rumah,” he smiled at them. “We served authentic Indonesian foods here,” he explained the standard greeting , “Do you need any help choosing the food from the menu?” he added. It was not by the standard but Magnus was willing to do anything if it make him stay longer in their table.

 

Tall, dark and handsome was staring at him instead of the menu. Magnus couldn’t help but grin.

 

Tall, dark and handsome startled and his cheeks were turning pink now. Magnus melted inside. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the girl smirked at his brother.

 

Tall, dark and handsome ignored his sister and read the menu. Then after a moment, he signed to his sister “ _ What does the chef recommend here? _ ”

 

Magnus was a bit startled but quickly recovered and signed back to the man “ _ Honestly the chef did not have recommendation because she loves them all greatly, but I would recommend this, _ ” he pointed to Nasi Goreng Rendang in the menu and winked for good measure. He learned ASL since he was a kid because his father was deaf and he wanted to be able to communicating with his father the was his mother did. Even though his father passed away four years ago, Magnus still remembered ASL clearly.

 

Tall, dark and handsome seemed so surprised. Magnus could imagine that it wasn’t everyday a waiter talked back to him by using sign language. He kept staring at Magnus with something akin with awe before looked at the menu and ordered what Magnus recommended.

 

After wrote down their order, Magnus excused himself from their table while thinking of a way to ask this tall, dark, and handsome man on a date with him.

 

-

 

Alec moaned while tasting his order. It was so good. Izzy seemed to enjoyed her food as well. This was definitely in his top three favorite foods. This restaurant also in his top three favorite restaurants and definitely would come on top if the beautiful man could be seen again, but Alec couldn’t locate him even though he tried to subtly looking for him while he was eating. Alec was gathering his courage to asked him on a date but in order to do so, Alec needed to meet him again.

 

After they finished eating Izzy signed “ _ Told you so, _ ” with a proud smile. He smiled back at her. A good meal tended to make his mood brighter. Suddenly, a waiter which sadly wasn’t the beautiful man from before came to their table and gave them each a bowl of some kind of a dessert. Alec thought it was some kind of pink syrup with a chopped banana that was wrapped by something green. It looks delicious, but Alec pretty sure they didn’t order dessert.

 

_ “ _ We haven’t ordered dessert,” Izzy told the waiter. The waiter whose name was Maia according to her nametag, just shrugged, “These are on the house,” she said with a smile on her face.

 

“Wow, okay... on what occasion?” Izzy asked her.

 

“It seems like Magnus is on a mission to woo ‘the talk, dark, and handsome man who sits in the corner’ which are his words not mine,” Maia rolled her eyes but with a fond smile on her face.

 

Izzy clapped her hands and grinned. “Please tell me Magnus is the hot one with on point makeup that took our order?” she asked with her eyes gleaming showing her excitement. Alec watched their interaction with wide eyes. He could felt his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Though he couldn’t helped but hope that Magnus was indeed the beautiful man.

 

“The one and only,” Maia answered with a wink before excusing herself from their table.

 

“Oh my god! Score big brother!” Izzy screamed at him. Alec might be deaf but he swore he could feel his sister screaming.

 

Alec tried to send her an admonishing look but he pretty sure he was failing because of a stupid smile in his face. Izzy just grinned and squeezed his hand. He decided to stop fighting the smile that kept tugging his lips and smiled back. He ate the dessert and ... god ... it was so delicious. He wanted to thank Magnus but he was nowhere to be seen and his lunch hour almost over. Maybe Magnus was busy, Alec could come back another day.

 

“ _ Let’s just get the check, lunch hour is almost over and I have to get back to the office, _ ” he signed to Izzy. Izzy roller her eyes ” _ But what about Magnus? You have to wait for him! So what if you’re late? You are the boss anyway, _ ” she replied. Alec just glared at her and waved his hand to a waiter.

 

Izzy sighed and signed “ _ Just promise me you will come back later for him, _ ” she pleaded. “ _ I will, _ ” he signed back to her. Izzy kept looking at him, unconvinced. “ _ I promise, Iz. I will come back for him. Maybe he’s busy right now, _ ” he tried to convince her. Izzy just nodded just before Maia come to their table.

 

“How can I help you? How was the foods? Do you want to order some more?” she asked with a friendly smile. Izzy smiled back at her “The foods was delicious. We’d love to eat some more but my brother here has to get back to work. Can we have the check, please?”

 

“Oh you don’t need the check, all of your foods are on the house,” Maia said. “What? Are you sure?” Izzy said unbelievingly. Maia chuckled “Yeah, Magnus took care of it.”

 

“Wow,” Izzy shot a smile at Alec. “ _ Can you ask her where Magnus is? _ ” Alec signed to Izzy then glanced at Maia. If Maia was surprised by his way of communicating, she didn’t show it. “How very kind of him. Where is Magnus by the way? My brother wants to make sure this isn’t a problem for Magnus and wanted to thank him properly.” Izzy asked Maia.

 

Maia chuckled “Oh I assure you this is not a problem for Magnus considering he owned this restaurant. He’s in his office over there taking care of importing spices stuff. Apparently there is some kind of a minor problem, he will be here after he is done, but I can get him here if you two are in a hurry,” Maia offered them.

 

“ _ See, I told you he’s busy. I’ll just come back another day. Just please send him our gratitude and let’s go, _ ” He signed to Izzy. He kind of disappointed because he couldn’t see Magnus again today but he doesn’t want to bother Magnus.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay to get him here? Will it be a bother to you or to Magnus?” Izzy asked Maia. Alec shook his head and glared at her but Izzy ignored him. Maia watched their interaction with an amused smile. She seemed to get that what Izzy said wasn’t exactly what Alec meant and she replied “Of course it is not a bother at all. I’ll be just a moment.” She winked before went to what Alec assumed to be Magnus’ office.

 

Izzy sent him a sweet smile as if she didn’t embarrass Alec. Alec shot her his best glare though he was sure it didn’t work because he was so damn nervous at the prospect of seeing Magnus again.

 

Not long after that, Magnus walked to the direction of their table. Seeing that, Alec rushed to his feet. Izzy followed him while smirked at him. Alec ignored his sister.

 

“ _ Hi! Are you enjoying your food? _ ” Magnus asked out loud while also signing it with beautiful smile in his face. God, Alec halfway in love already. “Of course we are! The food was delicious. Definitely my new favorite,” sensing that Alec wouldn’t answer Magnus anytime soon because he was too busy in awe, Izzy answered Magnus.

 

“I am glad,” Magnus smiled. “Oh I’m Izzy by the way,” Izzy offered her hand for a handshake, Magnus shook her hand. “And this is my big brother Alec,” Izzy introduced Magnus to Alec who was surprised but quickly offered his hand to Magnus.

 

“Hi Alexander, it’s nice to meet you,” Magnus said while shaking his hand. Alec could be wrong but when he read Magnus’ lips called him Alexander. After a while Alec remembered to let go of Magnus hand and missing the warmth instantly.

 

“ _ It is nice to meet you too, _ ” Alec signed to Magnus. “ _ I heard you are in a hurry? _ ” Magnus signed to him. “ _ I have to get back to work, I did not mean to disturb you from your work, _ ” Alec replied.

 

“ _ You did not disturb me, I should be thanking you for pulling me from that mess, _ ” Magnus smiled at him, Alec smiled back, if he speak he was sure he would be stammering right now. “ _ I should be the one who thanking you for the food. It was really good. _ ”

 

“ _ You are very welcome, Alexander. _ ” Magnus smiled, “ _ However you can thanking me by giving me your number. _ ”

 

Alec couldn’t fight the stupid smile on his face even if he tried. He took out his notebook and wrote down his number on it then gave it to Magnus.

 

“ _ Thank you Alexander, we’ll get in touch soon, _ ” Magnus signed with a wink.

 

“ _ Thank you Magnus, I will be waiting, _ ” Alec smiled. He glanced at Izzy and saw her grinning from ear to ear. He raised his eyebrow as if challenging her of saying anything, “ _ Let’s go, _ ” he finally signed to her.

 

“Thank you, Magnus. I hope I see you soon,” Izzy winked to Magnus.

 

Magnus laughed. If Alec could hear he was sure it would be a beautiful sound, “ _ You’re welcome, Izzy. I sure hope so, _ ” he winked back.

 

-

 

On their way back to his office Alec tried to contain his smile while ignoring Izzy teasing glance. “ _ Do you want me to drive you to the precinct? _ ” Alec asked Izzy. Izzy was a pathologist on the 19th precinct. Alec had no idea how she kept looking fresh and beautiful after spending hours cutting dead bodies. “ _ There’s no need big brother, Simon is on his way picking me up, _ ” Izzy assured him.

 

Simon was her longtime boyfriend, he was her highschool sweetheart. Alec pretended to not liking Simon but everyone knew that it was just a facade and Alec was actually glad Izzy had him. Simon treated Izzy like the queen she was and he made her happy. They were in love and living their own fairytale. Alec was happy for his sister.

 

Simon had already waiting for her when they arrived so Alec said goodbye to Izzy in front of his firm. He went to his office with a slight bounce in his step and continued his abandoned work with a small smile on his face. His secretary eyed him warily when she delivered some document to him. He guessed that a smile on his face was a very unusual thing.

 

His smile stayed on his face until he was home. It just getting bigger when his phone vibrated with notification of messages from an unknown number.

__

_ Hi, Alexander! How was your day? _

 

_ It’s Magnus, by the way. _

 

Alec wondered if this was the start of his own fairytale.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this fic, thanks to my beta the lovely [Dorothy](https://legopupy.tumblr.com/) from [shadowhuntersbetas.](http://shadowhuntersbetas.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> I am sorry for any mistakes, especially regarding how deaf people communicate and the ASL. If you find any mistakes, I would be grateful If you are kindly point it out.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
